24 hours with Quinn Fabray
by Weasleyisourking7472
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get stuck in an elevator for 24 hours, and everything changes. I don't own glee.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Quinn and Rachel get stuck in an elevator for 24 hours and everything changes.

**Also: I do not own glee. **This is my first story so please let me know if you like it and want more.

* * *

Rachel woke up that morning doing her morning routine consisting of 45 minutes on the elliptical, her skin care routine, and a shower. After dressing in one of her favorite plaid short skirt and sweater Rachel ran downstairs and grabbed her protein shake and was of to school.

As Rachel got out of her car she had the feeling she was being watched and looked over to see five jocks walking towards her with 5 slushies. Rachel walked as fast as she could into the school. Immediatly after going through the doors she was slushied, she waited for more but nothing happened, she wiped of her eyes to see Quinn Fabray with an odd expression on her face but before Rachel could figure it out it was gone. It almost looked like she was upset. Rachel hadn't heard the door open behind her and another 5 slushies were thrown onto her.

Rachel once again wiped her eyes and ran to the locker room knowing no one would be there, it was to early, the only reason the Cheerios and Jocks were there must be because they had a early morning practice. She had an extra Slushie kit in the locker room as well just for cases like this where she needs to shower for how much she got slushied. Rachel stripped off her favorite clothing and turned on the hot water. She let the tears fall from her eyes. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

Quinn walked into the locker room after searching all the bathrooms for Rachel,she heard water running and looked around the corner to see Rachel's hands covering her face. Quinn hadn't meant to slushie the girl...Quinn had gone to Santana to talk about her feelings for Rachel. She had been hiding them for 3 years now and couldn't hide them any longer. She had told Santana moments before Rachel was slushied. "Man hands!?Seriously Quinn you could do so much better then RuPaul!" Santana had hissed at her with digust. Once Rachel had stepped into the hall Santana threw the slushie into Quinn's hands and shoved her into Rachel. She hadn't meant to slushie her, she needed to explain.

"Rachel...?" Rachel turned around to see Quinn. "QUINN!What do you want now? come her to take my clothes so I walk around naked!Come here to tourture me more!?"Rachel turned off the shower and stepped out of it grabbing a towel. Quinn had seen her body though and needed help to remember to breath. Rachel cleared her throat.

"Rach I need to expla-" Quinn had been cut off.

"RACH!? you have no right to be calling me Rach after everything you have done to m-"

Rachel was cut off by a kiss. Rachel moaned into the kiss, as did Quinn. Too soon Rachel pulled back.

"No...Get out...GET OUT!GET OUT!"Rachel started screaming. Quinn jumped back in shock about Rachel's reaction. She ran from the room bursting into tears...

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I don't know what do you guys think? The whole elevator part will be coming soon. I just came up with story today, it sort of just popped into my mind and i started writing it in class. I changed some parts though from the first draft i wrote. But tell me what you think or if you have any feedback would be helpful! Thanks!:)**

**weasleyisourking7472-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I wanted to apologize about chapter one, some words were missing when i went to look at the story so i went to go change the errors on the document but there were none. Im still new to this whole uploading stories so my apologizes here's chapter 2.**

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Earthquake**

"Quinn?" Brittany said. Brittany had seen Quinn running down the hallway in tears so she followed her to a vacated bathroom.

"Quinn...please unlock the door." Brittany begged.

Quinn got up from her former spot on the floor and unlocked the door, as soon as she did Brittany hugged her.

"San told me what you okay?"

"It's all my fault Britt.I bullied her ever since I first met her..."Quinn sobbed.

"How was I supposed to tell her that i liked her? I would've been kicked off the cheerios!I hurt her hoping it would make my feelings go away but it just made me feel like a terrible person...maybe I am a terrible person."Quinn sobbed again.

"Sweetie no you're not, you just need to stop fighting who you about we go shopping?"Brittany suggested.

"Yah...okay.I just need to pick some things up for Sue and I'll met you there."

"Okay but can I bring Artie? I told him I'd hang out with him since I've had motorcross all weekend." Brittany asked.

Quinn nodded.

* * *

Rachel went to the mall after dance class. Dance hadnt helped her thoughts about the kiss with Quinn. She didn't understand how someone could hate you for so long then just kiss you out of nowhere. Rachel needed to pick up her fathers dry cleaning, she never knew why there was one in a mall but her fathers friend owned the place so they just went there. Rachel looked at the stairs and decided that she was going to take the elevator instead. The door was almost shut when she heard someone shouting "WAIT!"

Rachel quickly hit the door open button.

"Thanks" Quinn breathed.

Rachel stayed silent wishing she was invisible.

"What floor?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sighed."3"

"Rachel...?"Quinn whispered.

All of a sudden everything started shaking, and as the elevator shook Rachel had fallen while hitting her head on the metal walls in the process.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I wanted to apologize again about how short the chapters are. I keep thinking there longer when i write in my journal so i stop at a certain point when it's 4 pages long. I'll try and get the chapters longer!**


End file.
